Flames of Hope
by marie656
Summary: Natsu and Wendy walk into a bar one day and before they even walk in a person was thrown out and they didn't have a clue to what was going on.
1. Who is she?

_**It all starting on the last of the magic after Fairy Tail won when Natsu, Wendy(yes Wendy even at her age), and Happy and Carla entered a Mage only bar looking for some drinks (Wendy getting a juice because she's a child) and some tried to start a fight with a person with a black coat with a blue design to it.**_

The people in the bar were making fun of Fairy tail and how it had gotten weak for seven years to only come back and that's when it happened(Natsu's group hadn't walked in yet and are going to in a bit)"what was that? What did you say about Fairy Tail?!"the person with a black coat with blue designs to it it asked with some annoyance in her tone. "Huh I just said they're a bunch of losers for become the weakest guild in Fiore for seven years only to come back when they could've just stayed top or bottom hahaha you got a problem with that half pint?" One of the guys from the bars asked.

"Yes I have a problem for making fun a of a great guild and do you even know what they went through during those seven years so make fun of Fairy Tail again and you'll pay." The person in the black coat with a blue design to it said with some aggression to her voice.

"Or what you're gonna beat me up or go cry to your mommy?" The man said and teased the person with the black coat. "Dude I wouldn't mess with her if I were you last time I saw her fight someone she won without any effort to it."The bartender warned" Look what you did you better watch out she'll beat you."

The man charged at the girl with the black coat with a magic sword and she easily dogged and kicked him in the stomach and he went fly out of the bar. Then Natsu,Wendy,Happy, and Carla entered and asked the bartender what that was and he told them what happened and pointed the one who beat them and didn't the people who insulted Fairy Tail.

"Hey thanks for taking care of those guys who insulted my guild!"Natsu said as he patted her on the back and gave her a gril and she just said you're welcome and walked away out of the bar.

"Hey wait I had a question for you!" Natsu yelled to try and get her back and as she left a man walked in and she completely ignored the people around the man asked for his normal drink when he looked in a mug near by and asked who he gave it to and he said the girl that just walked out and the man that just walked in walked right back out for the girl with the black coat.

"Hey kid get back here you got MY drink so you better have some for me or be giving me money to pay for it!"The man screamed at her as he grabbed her shoulder and she immediately grabbed his arm and threw him on the ground and simply lay there and told him 'Oh it's your drink if I'm correct that was a bar and I can get any drink I want and if you come back and attack me again I won't hold back.

*From inside the bar*

THUD! "What was that thud!?" Natsu questioned as her ran outside only to see the girl with the black coat talking to him and the man she was talking to on the ground.

Natsu walked back inside the bar and had a confused look and Wendy questioned him what had happened outside and he to,d her and they were all in amazement except for the bar tender and they asked the bar tender why he wasn't surprised and he explained what she did and how she did them so he got used to seeing her beat people.

"Hey bartender what days does she come in because I want to talk to her some more."Natsu asked eagerly and the bartender replied "She comes on Mondays Wednesdays and Fridays maybe saturday."

On Saturday

"Where is she?Shouldnt she be here?" Natsu questioned to himself.

"I would like my usual...Thanks." The girl with the black coat with a blue design to it said.

Natsu decided to greet her like anyone else and put his arm around her and said "hey" but then she grabbed him and was about to throw him then realized who it was and let go and asked what he wanted.

"What do you want Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail?"

"I just want to ask you a few questions that's all."

" Ask away I'm all ears."

"ok first who are you?"

"Kuro you can call me Kuro that'll do just fine."she answered

Knowing she wouldn't want to answer anymore of his question he asked another(good old Natsu)

"What do you look like?" Natsu asked and she grabbed her hoodie and covered her face even more.

"I have to ask you a question now. can you help me get into Fairy Tail?"

"umm ok!How about tonight meet me here and I'll take you to the guild and ask if you can join and I'll tell them about your power in fighting" Natsu replied cheerfully

She was so happy that he accepted to help her get into Fairy Tail then Natsu realized he never saw her use magic before." Hey bartender have you ever seen her use magic before?"

"Actually no I haven't but she has to be a wizard because this place is designed to only let wizards come in." He told Natsu

Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail! :(

I have only made a few stories and it would help if you game me support and/or gave me ideas to help me! Thanks and bye!


	2. A Familiar Scent

_**Previously on Fairy Tail**_

"Hey bartender do you know what magic she uses because I don't know if she uses magic?"

"She has to be a wizard because this place is designed to not allow people without mmagic come in." The bartender told Natsu.

_**And now at the bar with just Natsu waiting for the girl named Kuro**_

"Hey look who's back." Natsu said with a smile

"Hi" Kuro

"Alright now that you're here let's go to the guild and get you in!" Natsu said while grabbing Kuro and taking off with her to the guild.

_At the guild_

"Yo guys I'm back!"Natsu said while taking Kuro to Makarov and asking if she could join and he asked Kuro " You can only join if you are a wizard so are you a wizard? " Makarov questioned

"Yes I'm a wizard and I would like to be a wizard of Fairy Tail." She said without hesitation "OK so what's you magic?" Makarov asked.

"Oh ummm can talk to you in private please?" She asked scared he would say no but to her surprise he gestured her to his office.

*Minutes Later*

"Everyone welcome the newest member of Fairy Tail Kuro! Now let's celebrate how Fairy Tail nows how!" Makarov announced to everyone

After the party everyone was sleeping but Kuro and Natsu but she didn't realize he was awake and walked away out of the guild and went into a field and layer down and looked into the sky and daydreamed until she fell asleep but didn't realize Natsu was with her.

She woke up and to her surprise saw Natsu on a near by fence and asked him why he was there and he explained what he did and how he stood there with her the whole night making sure no one attacked her or kidnapped her and she thanked him and hugged him and then he smelled a familiar scent.

"Th-This scent."

"Ig-Igneel?"" He said

Huh?What?" Kuro said

"I just smelled Igneel's scent? it was on you? But why?"


	3. The Note

**Last time on Flames of Hope**

"Ig-Igneel? His scent was on you but why?" Natsu said almost crying

"Huh?What?" Kuro said

'Crap if he finds out then he'll take it and won't give it back I have to lie to him. I'm sorry Natsu.' Kuro thought to herself.

"Huh who's Igneel?" She said acting confused.

"Kuro don't lie to me why is Igneel's scent on you!?"

"Natsu I'm sorry I never told you from the start but Igneel gave me something one fore me and you and well I intended on giving it to you but seeing how you are acting now on realization of smelling his scent I don't know of I can anymore." She said with worry and tears in her eyes.

"Shall I explain what's happening right now and why you smelled his scent?"

*After some explaination*

"Huh that's weird Natsu hasn't been to the guild in days I wonder what happened to him I'm going to check up on him." Lucy said with worry as she headed to his and Happy's house.

As she opened the door the place was empty except for one note that said:

_Hey guys sorry for leaving in such short notice but_

_ I'm off to find something that Kuro said to help her find _

_ And that something is important to me so please don't worry_

_ About me it would make me sad to know I made my friends sad_

_ And one more thing that important thing is well_

_ It's Igneel_

_ -Natsu and Kuro_


End file.
